In U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,436, a spiral meat slicer is disclosed. The present invention constitutes an improvement over such a spiral meat slicer.
The spiral meat slicer disclosed in the aforementioned patent has proved to be generally satisfactory in service. However, one problem encountered with such spiral meat slicers is that various parts, particularly bearings and bushings associated with the knife carriage used, have worn out quite rapidly. It is believed that this has been because of excessive vibration of the meat slicer caused by the reciprocating knife structure used to slice meat. A triangularly shaped blade has been used in the past in connection with such spiral meat slicers. The present invention provides a blade structure in modified form which appreciably reduces the vibration level of the meat slicer.